


I have plenty to say

by ElanneH



Series: you ask, I write (aka tumblr prompts TW style) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my tumblr friend asked for: Sterek, where Stiles is all around an awful person and Derek just doesn't understand why and Scott's the person who makes Stiles less awful?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have plenty to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_captain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/gifts).



   “I honestly don’t see the point of you, Derek.” Stiles narrowed eyes on the older man. “I mean, except for your poor taste to picking girlfriends, who are constantly trying to kill us, thank you very much for that.”

   “Stiles, we didn’t come here to…” Scott tried to stop this conversation, which was slowly turning into the fight, before someone got hurt.

   “Don’t Stiles me, Scott!” boy in plaid exclaimed and finally stopped pacing around Derek’s loft. “I’m so done with his shit!”

   “If you have something to say, Stiles, by all means go ahead.” Derek pushed unhelpfully back and Scott watched as Stiles’ face was becoming dangerously red. This was so not why they came here.

   “Oh, I have plenty to say, Derek,” Stiles said and swiftly crossed the distance between them, invading Derek’s personal space. He however didn’t even flinch. “You were the worst Alpha, this world ever seen…”

   “Stiles…”Scott said calmly hoping that his best friend will stop. He didn’t.

   “It’s no just that! You’re pathetic excuse for werewolf and it’s not coincidence that ever since we met you, everything went to hell!”

   ”Stiles!!!”

   In sudden silence Scott’s eyes glow red. Derek stood still not moving a muscle but Stiles pulled away from him.

   “Sorry, Scotty,” he finally looked at the Alpha. “Someone had to say it. I’m done here. You know what I’ll wait outside for you.”

   And with that he left, leaving the other two men stunned. When the door closed behind him, Derek turned to Scott.

   “You know what,” Derek said with unreadable expression but his heartbeat suggested a lot of emotions going on inside. ”If he wasn’t your friend, I’d rip his throat out. “

   “I’m sorry, Derek, he didn’t mean that, he…” Scott didn’t know what to say, so he just shook his head and fell backwards on the only decent piece of furniture in the loft – the couch.

   “He is being an asshole to everyone,” Derek noted and sat next to him. “What is going on with him?”

   The Alpha wanted to disagree with everything Derek just said but he couldn’t. He was absolutely right, Stiles was being ass and there was something going on.

   “He’s afraid of loosing you.” And after he finally said those words out loud he knew that’s the truth. “I mean, he’s afraid of loosing everybody. After everything what happened, after Allison… I think he’s trying to push us away.”

   “Not you,” Derek said quietly and Scott would swear that there was jealousy undertone in that. “Stiles is pushing everyone away but you.”

   “That’s because he knows that he can’t, even if he tried. He will always got me.” Derek frowned little at those words and Scott patted his shoulder, this time he knew. “He is like my brother, Derek and I suspect he feels about you very differently.”

   “What?!” The older man looked honestly surprised and Scott suppressed the urge roll eyes on him. He was not getting in the middle of this. One problem at time.

   “Nothing, I didn’t say anything,” he stood up to go after his friend. “I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://malia-mcstilinski.tumblr.com/)  
> [MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL](http://www.youtube.com/user/ElanneHarvelle)


End file.
